1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to precision level adjusting means and more particularly to means by which a table for supporting a precision instrument can be accurately leveled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been generally well-known that an instrument support can be leveled by utilizing a cylindrical member extending below the table and supported by an outer hollow cylinder into which four set screws are threaded. An example of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,025 to Gersman, June 28, 1971. In the Gersman patent, a ball joint structure is utilized to provide freedom of movement of the upper end of a table support where the lower end is adjusted by means of adjusting screws. This arrangement necessitated a complicated and expensive flange nut to firmly lock the apparatus in position once the adjustment is made. Furthermore, it is relatively expensive to machine a convex bearing face on the table support which abuts a complementary bearing face on the stationary support.